Valoran
Valoran is the northern continent of Runeterra. Almost all nations and factions of Runeterra are based on Valoran. Valoran is connected to the now Southern ContinentSouthern Continent through a small artificial land bridge where modern day Piltover and Zaun are located, which was once the center locations of the continent before the event that shattered the continent into two. Lore The Rune Wars A thousand years ago, magical artifacts called ‘World Runes’ have been rediscovered. Over the following decades after such event, knowledge of the Runes began to spread as more were unearthed. The world’s brightest minds studied the ancient glyphs, attempting to determine the powers they possessed. Few could even begin to understand the importance of their origins, or the sheer power held within them. Some surmised that the Runes were integral to the creation of Runeterra itself. The first use of these mysterious artifacts proved catastrophic, as they reshaped the landscape of entire nations. Mistrust quickly grew as those who knew of the Runes imagined such “Makers’ Might” being used as a weapon. Conflicts later related to these magical artifacts were known as the Rune Wars. Open warfare raged across Runeterra. The first horrors of the Rune Wars sparked fear and aggression among those who now realized the power at their command. and his master, Tyrus, have sought out to lock away every World Rune beyond the reach of man for the protection of Runeterra. Some complied with their pleas, others dismissed them due to their new found powers and influence. After an incident in Icathia due to the faults of Tyrus, Ryze later on continued his journey alone in gathering all Runic artifacts so as to prevent another Rune War from starting and possibly destroying the world. Locations There are many regions and settlements on Valoran. The most well-known are: * Bubbling Bog * Demacia ** Castle Wrenwall ** Demacia City *** Alabaster Library *** Buvelle mansion *** Crownguard mansion *** Demacian barracks *** Demacian harbor *** Demacian penitentiary *** Laurent mansion *** The Citadel of Dawn **** The Hall of Valor **** The Grand Plaza **** The Temple of the Lightbringers *** The Golden Round *** Vayne mansion ** Edessa ** Fossbarrow *** Fossian Crownguard’s tomb *** Serpentrion river *** The tower of a Lightbringer ** Golden crossing ** Jandelle ** Lissus ** Needlebrook ** Pinara ** Rocky Highlands *** High Silvermere **** Knight’s Rock ***** Crownguard family mansion *** Memorial Road **** Galio Monument ** Velorus ** Uwendale *** Quinn's family house * Freljord ** Avarosan Iceflow Glacier *** Rakelstake *** Frostheld **** Avarosan Palace ** Frosthorn Peak *** Fortress of the Iceborn **** Vaults of the Iceborn ** Gelid Vortex ** Glaserport *** Ice-locked harbor **** Chained wolfships ** Lokfar ** Ursine Village ** Warded Gateway *** Frozen Caverns **** Howling Abyss *** Frostguard Citadel **** Beast cells * Holdrum * Kaladoun ** Marshes of Kaladoun * Howling Marsh * Noxus ** Basilich ** Bel'zhun ** Bloodcliffs ** Bucket Creek ** Drugne ** Fallgren ** Gereshni ** Glorft ** Grannit ** Ironwater ** Ironspike Mountains ** Kilgrove ** Krexor ** Northern Plains ** Noxtoraa ** Noxus Prime *** Chains of Grades *** Du Couteau mansion *** Ivory Ward District **** Ivory Ward Marketplace *** The Immortal Bastion **** Grand Generals quarters *** Noxian Bleak Academy *** Sion's memorial *** The Black Rose *** The Fleshing arena ** Qualthala ** Rokrund ** Rugg ** The Drakengate ** Trevail ** Uindor ** Urzeris * Palclyff * Piltover ** Northern Piltover *** Drawsmith Arcade *** Heimerdinger's Laboratory *** Iron Sand Commercia *** Mainspring Crescent *** North Wind Commercia *** Old Hungry Clock *** Piltover City Zoo *** Piltover Customs *** Piltover's illustrious Bluewind Court **** Clan Arvino mansion **** Clan Cadwalder mansion **** Clan Ferros mansion **** Calan Giopara mansion ***** Jayce's Laboratory **** Clan Medarda mansion **** Clan Morichi mansion *** Piltover Police Department *** Piltovan theater **** Hall of Law *** Old Reveck's house **** Corin's workshop *** Yordle Academy of Science & Progress **** Academy library ** The Cliff *** Drop Street *** Sun Gates **** Techmaturgy Bridge ***** Statue of The Spirit of Wealth ***** Statue of The Essence of Honesty *** The Dock **** Piltover’s warship squadron *** The College of Techmaturgy ** Southern Piltover *** Boulevard of a Hundred Taverns *** Boundary Markets *** Ezreal's house *** First Assemblage of the Glorious Evolved **** The Assemblage Hall *** Glasswell Street *** Horologica Avenue *** Sidereal Avenue **** Incognia Plaza ***** Zindelo's Incognium Runeterra **** Oblique Lane **** Piltover's Treasury ***** The Clockwork Vault ***** The Ecliptic Vaults *** The Rising Howl ** Zaun *** Old Zaun **** Old Hungry *** The Cliff **** Augmentation Parlors **** Bonscutt Pump Station **** Breather Station ***** "Pure Air" Market ***** Shimmer Bar **** Bridgewaltz **** Chemtech seam **** College of Techmaturgy **** Cultivair **** Delicatessens **** Dredge **** Drop Street **** Entresol level **** Factorywood **** Reveck's house ***** Corin's workshop **** Rising Howls **** Sir Feisterly’s Fantastical Fair **** Sump Works ***** Sector 90TZ **** The Slums ***** Black Lanes ****** Commercia Fantastica ***** Hope House Orphanage ***** Ekko's house ***** Memorial Wall **** Emberflit Alley ***** Viktor's Laboratory **** Zaun's Asylum for the Irreparably Troubled **** Zaun sewer *** Southern Zaun **** Boundary Markets **** Promenade levels ***** Skylight Commercia ***** The Locker **** Priggs Industries ***** Priggs Industries factories ***** Priggs Industries warehouse * Stonewall References cs:Valoran de:Valoran es:Valoran fr:Valoran pl:Valoran ru:Валоран zh:瓦罗兰 Category:Places